


Black Stone

by WhenISayRun_Run



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Masquerade, No Spoiler Tags, Post-Battle of Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 19:57:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5304857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhenISayRun_Run/pseuds/WhenISayRun_Run
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The battle was won by the light, Voldemort was defeated but there are free Death Eaters out there.<br/>The minister of magic is throwing a masquerade to honuor the fallen and to celebrate the living.<br/>But when the main heroes of the war are all in one place, will a true Death Eater miss the chance to revenge?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black Stone

Severus walked in to the big balls hall of the ministry of magic, black mask covering his eye area.  
The room was huge, walls painted in dark blue and smooth black marvel floor. Down the high stairs a silver carpet marked the way in to the guests. The walls glowed with the warmth of the fire that burned in the torches, the ceiling was flooded with candles, creating the look of a starry night.  
The big tables were pressed against the wall, covered by silvery silk. On the tables laid amount of food that was equal to three meals at the Great Hall, only with fancier look.  
The dance floor was equipped by around seventy couples, not only females and males, slow dancing.  
On the other side stood few benches, no tables because the main part of a masquerade is dancing, isn't it?  
Rest of the people conversed by the food tables, some just ate.  
There were about two hundred and fifty peoples in the room.  
High up on the wall stood the minister booth, for speeches and announcements. Another three booths stood at the same height, one for each wall.  
The dance floor was dimmer than the rest of the room.  
The big, dark wooden doors closed behind him, the music flowed around, sing birds with classical instruments, creating the feeling of an old, traditional and high leveled masquerade.  
He walked down the stairs as the minister rose to the booth that faced the stairs.  
He wanted to find his green eyed beauty.  
His relationship with Harry was no secret anymore since Harry was no longer his student, even though it began in Harry's seventh year. It was no secret, yet, not everybody knew.  
"Now that all of us are here," The minister began. "I am glad to announce the one and only ministry masquerade, the battle and the defeat of you-know-who, as you know, was a two months ago, and tonight we gather here to honour the dead and to celebrate for the living. This evening, other than the party before, only contain people who donated something of great importance to the war and to the final battle. Order of Merlin had already been given and speeches as well. By the end of the evening Harry Potter, agreed to give us his point of view. Let the masquerade begin." The minister said and the music roared along with another ten couples to the dance floor.  
Severus walked down, his first dancing partner was masked under a silver mask and wore an old fashioned masquerade suit like rest of the males. The females wore a large puffy dresses. His dancing partner had blue eyes, not his Harry.  
The next song began and he switched, a woman with a dress, blue as the night, with silvery mask that covered her eyes and nose. She smiled at him, big elegant brown curls and warm brown eyes. Smart brown eyes.  
"Hermione?" He asked.  
"You are not supposed to tell." She smiled.  
"You are very pretty."  
"So are you."  
"Have you seen Harry?"  
"He is somewhere around, just dance until you'll find him."  
"I missed him, haven't seen him for, what, seven hours or so?"  
"Who would believe." She chuckled.  
"I know." He smiled.  
"You need to smile more, you look better like that."  
"Not around other people." He said, the song ended and the separated.  
Another partner, brown eyes.  
The next partner had green eyes but mixed with hazel, not like the lovely bright emerald green of Harry.  
The one after was brown eyed again.  
As the song ended a hand grabbed his and a pair of emerald green eyes smiled at him.  
He leant and kissed Harry.  
"You are beautiful." He said to Harry who wore a suit, black as the night, black as his, and a mask, mask made of a solid material, not like the laced one on the other faces.  
His mask was solid as well with the usual black colour, Harry's mask was dark green. Harry wore contact lenses.  
He held Harry close, Harry's head on his chest, slowly moving to the sound of the music.  
Three songs later he looked at Harry. The lights changed to bright galaxy colours.  
Harry green eyes stared in to his black ones.  
"I missed you so much." Harry said.  
"I love you." Severus replied.  
"I love you too."  
Severus kissed Harry. The kiss was long and full of emotions, lust, love, happiness, joy.  
None on them noticed the lights shooting around them, nor the dark mark on the ceiling.  
Then came the scream. Both of them looked to see the body on the floor, everyone rushed to the body, green lights shot from above, the four booths, another man fell, another light, woman this time. Panicked people ran everywhere.  
Severus grabbed Harry's hand stronger and ran towards the exit, green lights shooting, people falling to the floor, screames everywhere.  
He felt a pull, he was pulled to the floor by the weight of Harry, falling on the floor.  
Harry passed out, _what a great timing Harry_ He thought. He needed to get home to take care of Harry. He lifted Harry, ran outside and apparated to Spinner's End.  
He stood in the living room, Harry in his arms.  
"Harry." He called. Harry just passed out.  
"Harry." He called again.  
He laid the boy on his sofa. "Harry, love, wake up, we are home."  
No response. Severus started to panic.  
"Harry!" He called, he took Harry's wrist and checked for pulse. Nothing. His heart fastened.  
"I am doing this wrong." He muttered, he rested his finger under Harry's nose. No air brushing against his finger.  
He laid his head on Harry's chest. The sound he heard so many times, the beating of his lover's heart, was gone.  
"Harry!" He cried. "Wake up Harry, wake up."  
Tears slid down his face. "Harry!" He removed both of their masks and threw them on the table.  
He sat behind Harry and cradled the boy, sobbing loudly.  
"Harry, no, why? Why Harry? Harry, wake up. Wake up love." He muttered.  
The memory of the green eyes flashed before his eyes. Green eyes he will never see again. The sound of Harry's moan, the sound of Harry's laugh. Harry will never laugh again.  
He sobbed harder.  
He thought of Harry's last moments, one second he was kissing Harry, the next Harry hit the floor, lifeless.  
"Wake up!" He shook the boy slightly. He brought Harry's hand to his mouth and kissed it. Harry was still warm. His lips touched Harry's hand, the hand that will never embrace his face again, the hand that will never take an ice cube and push it to his shirt, making him squirm with a smile to the sound of loud laugh.  
His Harry, who will not be anymore.  
The sobs tore his throat. He screamed with frustration.  
"Don't leave me Harry, I need you. I can't live without you. You are my everything, life and death, you said we will be together forever, you can't leave now. Forever is many years from now my love, come back to me."  
He took Harry to sit on his lap and held him close, Harry's head on his shoulder, he sobbed to his dead lover's hair.  
The floo made a noise and Hermione stepped in. The first thing she saw was the back of Severus and Harry's head on his shoulder.  
"Hey, you both okay? We all got out fine." She said.  
A sob escaped Severus. Hermione walked next to him quickly.  
"Severus? What happened?"  
"He left me Hermione." He sobbed. "They killed him. They killed my Harry."  
"You probably checked wrong, he only passed out or something." She said and pressed two fingers to Harry's neck. "Is he breathing?"  
"No."  
She fell to her knees next to him and grabbed Harry's hand.  
"He left me Hermione, he said he will be with me forever and he left." Severus said, shaking. "My Harry." He cried.  
Hermione stood and flooed away.  
Severus traced his finger on Harry's scar, on Harry's lips, eyelashes, cheekbones, all loose.  
He thought about Harry, Harry in burial robes, resting on a padded surface, the coffin closing on him forever and he lowered to the ground, to sleep the eternity. Never walk on the face of earth again, never breath, smile or laugh, never to wake next to him, opening the emerald eyes and looking on him with a smile. Never waking next to him, next to Severus who is all alone now.  
"Fuck!" Severus said. All alone again. "Why Harry?"  
Molly, Hermione, Ron, Ginny and George came through the floo.  
All faces wet, all eyes red.  
"Why are you all here?" He asked.  
"We came to be with you." Hermione said.  
"Thank you, but I only need Harry."  
"Severus, Harry is not here anymore, it is just his body." Molly said.  
"You think I don't know that? This is not just a body, this is what I have left of him." He said, voice shaky. He brought his mouth close to Harry's ear an whispered. "But don't you worry my love, I'm counting the days to meet you on the other side." He buried his face in Harry's dark hair. "I will always be waiting, until the day that I see you on the other side." He whispered weakly, tears falling.  
George sat next to him. "Time will pass and you will the pain will grow smaller, it will always be there but you will feel better."  
"Will the pain on your twin disappear one day?"  
"No."  
"The same thing here, but us is different than you and Fred. He was, is, all I have." Severus said weakly, trying to breath.  
"Freddie was there my whole life-" George began but was cut by Severus. "And Harry was not there all mine, he promised he will be there for the rest, you will not get it, and I wish for you you never will. How many people died?"  
"78 that we know about but there might be others like you and Harry." Hermione said  
"79. It is 79." Ginny said weakly, looking sadly on her friend's loose body.  
"Severus, it has been two hours, you need to let him go." Molly said.  
"Never." Severus said and held Harry closer.  
"Severus," Hermione began.  
"Hermione, promise me that when I'm gone you will bury me next to him, I don't want to be so far forever."  
"Promise me you will not do anything reckless." She said.  
"This is how you know me?"  
"Harry was the only one to truly know you."  
"Help me to get him back."  
"Severus, there is no thing that can awake the dead, if there is, he will never be the same again."  
"I will never be the same again."  
"Severus, it is time to let go."  
"Do you promise? I want to be in the same grave, the same coffin."  
"Severus, do not go there now."  
"Promise me."  
"I will stay here tonight-"  
"Promise."  
"I promise."  
"You are mine, and I am yours, forever." He said to Harry. Hew drew his wand and aimed it to his heart.  
"SEVERUS, DON'T!" Molly and Hermione called.  
"I can't live without him, always there, in my mind, I will never love again, never be happy, never have a family, I cannot do this without him."  
"Put your wand down and we will help you through it." Ginny said.  
"There is no way through, why should I count the days to meet him on the other side if I can just end it now and be with him forever?"  
Silence.  
He closed his eyes. "Avada Kedavra." He said. The world went dark.  
There was the two of them, Severus and Harry. Double sized coffin that looked like a bed, lying next to each other. Eyes closed.  
Simple black robes on both of them, Harry with his glasses on. Their black hair matching the robes.  
Harry's right hand held his wand close to his heart, left holding Severus' right hand. Severus' left hand held his wand close to his heart, right holding Harry's hand.  
Both of them resting next to each other.  
The small crowed of friends watched crying as the coffin closed and the two lovers lowered to the ground.  
The coffin hit the ground and covered by soil.  
The ceremony doer pointed his wand at the soil, big black tombstone rose from it slowly.  
The sides of the black stone were covered with lacelike roses in darker black, in golden letters the names appeared.  
Harry James Potter  
31.7.1980-14.7.1998  
On the other side where Severus laid his name appeared.  
Severus Snape  
9.1.1960-14.7.1998  
Above Severus' name a golden potion bottle appeared, above Harry's a lightning bolt.  
Under their names a golden sentence appeared.  
"You are mine, and I am yours, forever."

Hermione rested a bouquet of white lilies on the black stone.  
\--------------------------  
"Avada Kedavra." He said and the world went dark.  
He opened his eyes, a green pair of eyes gazed into his.  
"My Severus, what have you done?"  
"I cannot live without you."  
Harry kissed him.  
"Where are we?" Severus asked.  
"King's Cross station, I've been here before on the battle with Albus. But the thing is there is only a one way train now."  
"Then let's take the train." Severus smiled and held Harry's hand.  
A train, looking like the Hogwarts express, came whistling to the station. It stopped and the doors opened.  
"I know it is a bad thing to say but I am glad that you are here with me." Harry said, looking at him.  
"I know it is a bad thing to say but me too." Severus said and pressed Harry's hand.  
They walked to the train, the doors closed behind them.  
"We are going to see everyone soon." Harry said.  
"I missed you so much." Severus said.  
"Me too, but you are mine, and I am yours, forever." They smiled at each other.  
The train left the station.


End file.
